Problem: Circle $A$ has its center at $A(4, 4)$ and has a radius of 4 units. Circle $B$ has its center at $B(12, 4)$ and has a radius of 4 units. What is the area of the gray region bound by the circles and the $x$-axis? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$. [asy]
import olympiad; size(150); defaultpen(linewidth(0.8));
xaxis(0,16,Ticks("%",1.0));
yaxis(0,8,Ticks("%",1.0));
fill((4,4)--(12,4)--(12,0)--(4,0)--cycle,gray(0.7));
filldraw(circle((4,4),4),fillpen=white);
filldraw(circle((12,4),4),fillpen=white);
dot("$A$",(4,4),S); dot("$B$",(12,4),S);
[/asy]
Draw a 4 by 8 rectangle with the vertices at $(4, 4), (12, 4), (12, 0)$ and $(4, 0)$. The area of that box is $4 \times 8 = 32$ square units. From that we can subtract the area of the sectors of the 2 circles that are binding our shaded region. The area of each sector is $(1/4)4^2\pi = 4\pi$; therefore, we need to subtract $2(4\pi) = 8\pi$. This gives us $\boxed{32 - 8\pi}$ square units.